Senior year and the truth!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts, but he still doesn't know everything...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: Alternate reality-story. Snape is still alive, Voldemort never existed and Harry and Ginny fell in love during Harry's third year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Senior year and the truth!<strong>

**It's the last year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Now they are in the Great Hall together with Luna, Neville and Ginny, talking about love, life and everything in between.**

"Things are gonna be odd around here without you, Harry..." says Ginny.

"Yes...I guess so, but you can always drop me a note. Just send an owl to me every now and then and let me know how things are going here." says Harry.

"Of course!" says Ginny with a smile.

Ginny blush a little as Harry look straight into her eyes.

"Someone look very happy today!" says Hermione to Ginny in a melodic tone.

"What...?" says Ginny, trying to sound cool and confident.

"That's why I didn't see you in the common-room last night, Ginny! You and Harry went to the Room of Requirement and had sex, right?" says Hermione with a smile.

"Yes, we did..." says Ginny as she cover her face with her hands.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone..." says Harry with a hard voice.

"Sorry..." says Ginny.

"It's okey, baby!" says Harry as he give Ginny a kiss.

"Wow! I knew it!" says Luna to Ginny. "You're shy in the streets, but sexy between the sheets! Way to go, girl!"

"Oh, man! Too much information for me!" says Neville, who look like he's about to throw up or something.

"So, Ginny...was it any good...?" says Hermione.

"Come on, tell us!" says Luna.

"Calm down, guys! That's private! Me and Ginny don't wanna talk about it." says Harry.

"Harry's right! Stay out of our sex life." says Ginny in a strong clear tone.

"Okey, we're sorry!" says Hermione. "We didn't want to make you to angry."

"It's okey! Right, Ginny?" says Harry.

"Of course!" says Ginny.

"And Neville, sex is not a dirty thing if two people really love each other!" says Harry in a hard voice. "I love Ginny with all of my heart."

"Sorry! My bad!" says Neville, too shy to even look at Harry at the moment.

"So, Ron...have you had sex with Hermione yet?" says Luna to Ron.

"Eh, the thing is..." says Ron. "I mean, we are..."

"Come on! I'm sure Hermione has given you a few VIP-trips to Heaven since you became boyfriend and girlfriend." says Luna.

"Actually, we have had sex several times. We even did anal once, but we didn't like it." says Hermione.

"Oh, you're a bad girl, Hermione!" says Luna, teasing Hermione a little in a friendly way.

"If you say so..." says Hermione.

"So, what are you all going to do after school...?" says Luna.

"I've talked to Shacklebolt and he's agreed to give me an assignment at the Auror Office." says Harry. "With my skill in Defence Against the Dark Arts I'm sure I'll do fine."

"I'm gonna work with Fred and George at their shop in Diagon Alley." says Ron.

"I'm gonna try to get a job at the Ministry. Perhaps the Department for Magical Law or something like that." says Hermione.

"I'm gonna apply for further education in Herbology. Professor Sprout told me about this Herbology University in Ireland." says Neville.

"Why the fuck do you wanna study even more?" says Ron.

"I want to learn all I can about Herbology...because some day I hope to become the new Herbology-teacher here at Hogwarts." says Neville with a smile.

"Wow! Not bad, man!" says Harry.

"We're all gonna stay in touch, aren't we?" says Luna.

"Of course!" says Hermione.

"Mr Potter, may I speak to you?" says Professor Snape as he enter the room. With his typical hard voice his question sound more like he give Harry an order to talk to him.

"Yes, sir!" says Harry as he stand up. "I'll be back, guys...!"

"Mr Potter...I understand that you're going to join the Auror Department..." says Snape. "I must admit that I am impressed. The truth is, your skill in defence-magic is clear...you'll do more than fine! I'm sure!"

Harry is surprised to hear this from Snape.

"Wow, sir! I'm happy that you think so. All these years I thought you couldn't stand my presence." says Harry.

"It's time that I tell you everything..." says Snape, now speaking in a slightly more friendly voice. He even put on a small smile. "You see, when I was a child I knew your mother. We were friends, believe it or not. I fell in love with her, but one day here at Hogwarts I called her..."

"You called her what?" says Harry.

"I called her a Mudblood..." says Snape.

"How dare you!" says Harry in an angry tone as he draw his wand.

"Allow me to continue...please!" says Snape.

"Fine!" says Harry, but he still keeps the wand in his hand.

"It was a big mistake, the worst one I've ever made I guess. That was the end of our friendship, but I've always been in love with her and I'm still mad at myself for being as stupid as I was that day. She was my friend and the only woman I've ever had such feelings for and I called her a fuckin' Mudblood. A Mudblood! How could I so something that stupid...?" says Snape, with much more emotion in his voice than he usually has.

"You love my mom?" says Harry surprised.

"Yes! I was in love with her...damn it I still am and I had to see her fallin' in love with James Potter, the man I hate!" says Snape. "That's why I've always been so mean to you, Harry. Every time I see you, you remind me of your father and how he always threw insults at me, but still I love your mom and therefore I've never done you any serious harm. I could never forgive myself if I killed the son of the woman I love."

"Wow! I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know. If you'd told me this things could have been different between us." says Harry.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you..." says Snape.

"And now you are?" says Harry.

"Yes, I am and now you know. I hope you can forgive me for being so hard on you all these years, mr Potter." says Snape.

"Of course, sir! If my mom was friends with you, you can't be that bad. Mom was smart. She saw something in you. I forgive you!" says Harry.

"Thank you!" says Snape.

"You're welcome, professor!" says Harry.

**The End.**


End file.
